Rédemption
by TheLadySoul
Summary: Edward ne pensait pas la rédemption possible pour lui. Alors quand un ange amnésique apparaît de nulle part et remet en questions toutes ses croyances, Edward envisage enfin que peut être lui aussi à le droit au bonheur.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Rédemption.

**Raiting**: M

**Couple**: Edward/Harry

**Disclamer****:** Tout est à JKR et à Stéphanie Mayer. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire.

**Situation :**

**Pour Harry Potter:** Se passe durant le tome 7, après la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort. Harry vient juste de le tuer.

**Pour Twilight:** Se passe durant le Tome 1. Edward commence à faire connaissance avec Bella.

**Genre ****:** Romance, Action.

**Résumer: **Edward ne pensait pas la rédemption possible pour lui. Alors quand un ange amnésique apparaît de nulle part et remet en questions toutes ses croyances, Edward envisage enfin que lui aussi à le droit au bonheur.

**Note : **Voici donc mon premier essai sur le fandome HP/Twilight avec le couple Edward/Harry. J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelque temps déjà et j'ai donc décidé d'enfin écrire ce qui me trottait à l'esprit. Je vous présente donc cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira :D.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Il courut à perdre haleine pour échapper à ses poursuivants, entendant leurs pas non loin de lui, et les sorts criés dans sa direction. Il se baissa pour en éviter un d'une couleur rouge de mauvais augure. Il accéléra encore plus, tentant d'ignorer au mieux le point de côté qui lui déchirait le flanc droit, et ses nombreuses blessures. Il devait à tout prix les semer s'il voulait vivre.

Il bifurqua vers la gauche pour tenter une feinte, évitant avec agilité les branches et les racines de la forêt interdite qui tentaient de le faire tomber. Avisant un renfoncement qui permettrait de le cacher entre les arbres, il se jeta dedans et retint sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux en voyant ses poursuivants passer devant sans le voir. Il attendit encore une minute avant de reprendre son souffle en haletant, sentant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine douloureuse.

Il sortit de sa poche un stylo cassé qui lui servait de porte-au-loin, et regarda sa montre pour surveiller l'heure. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il se déclencherait dans moins de deux minutes, et il passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui y perlait, sifflant de douleur quand il passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair encore un peu sensible.

Il sourit en sentant le début de tiraillement dans son estomac qui annonçait le déclanchement de son porte-au-loin, mais son sourire se figea quand il vit au même moment une silhouette devant lui. Et il sentit son cœur se glacer en voyant un éclair argenté se diriger vers lui à toute vitesse.

Celui-ci l'atteignit au moment même où son porte-au-loin l'emmena loin d'ici, percutant son torse et lui causant une grande douleur à la tête alors qu'il sentait son corps se tordre à cause de son moyen de voyage.

C'est ainsi que la forêt de Forks à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là s'illumina, voyant ensuite un corps inconscient tomber lourdement sur l'herbe d'une prairie.

Une nouvelle histoire commençait….

* * *

Voici le prologue de cette nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a mis l'eau à la bouche! ;)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 1 :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Rédemption

**Raiting**: M (Bien que ce soit marqué T sur le site cette fanfiction sera raiting M, mais comme je n'ai pas envie que cette fanfic' soit supprimée à cause des nouvelles restrictions j'ai mis T)

**Couple**** :** Edward/Harry

**Disclamer**: Tout est à JKR et à Stéphenie Meyer. Je ne touche rien pour cette histoire.

**Situation :**

**Pour Harry Potter** : Se passe durant le tome 7, après la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort. Harry vient juste de le tuer.

**Pour Twilight :** Se passe durant le Tome 1. Edward commence à faire connaissance avec Bella.

**Résumer**: Edward ne pensait pas la rédemption possible pour lui. Alors quand un ange amnésique apparaît de nulle part et remet en questions toutes ses croyances, Edward envisage enfin que lui aussi à le droit au bonheur.

**Genre **: Romance, Action.

**Note :** Voici le premier chapitre de « Rédemption » en espérant grandement qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review sur mon court prologue, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1:**

Edward Cullen avait toujours était quelqu'un de sage et de réfléchis. Tout du moins il supposait que c'était aussi le cas dans sa vie humaine. Mais cette certitude s'était quelque peu écroulée depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette humaine : Bella. Depuis qu'elle avait débarquée il enchaînait les gaffes et les situations dangereuses car il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'agir, parce qu'il laissait son instinct prendre le dessus pendant quelque minutes. Et ça, c'était mauvais, mais alors vraiment mauvais pour lui.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux, bien qu'il sache ce geste inutile, mais en faisant ça, il avait la vague impression d'évacuer un peu la tension qu'il accumulait depuis quelques jours. Car l'arrivée de Bella dans sa vie ne la rendait que plus mouvementée, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas besoin, compte tenu du fait que sa vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça avec sa _situation_. Et le fait que Bella commence à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à sa vie ne le rendait qu'un peu plus nerveux. Il savait qu'à un moment donné Bella irait chercher un peu plus loin que les raisons qu'il lui avait donné, surtout qu'elle l'avait vu se déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine pour empêcher cette voiture de la percuter sur le parking du lycée, et ce n'était donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité. Il reconnaissait bien sûr que c'était en partie de sa faute, si elle était aussi curieuse à propos de lui et de sa famille, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être intrigué par cette humaine dont il ne pouvait pas lire les pensées, et qui avait une odeur aussi attractive pour lui. Dès qu'il sentait son parfum , un feu brulait dans sa gorge, ses crocs le démangeaient, il avait des crampes d'estomac, et il était pris de l'irrésistible envie de la vider de son sang jusqu'à la dernière goute. En bref, c'était quelque chose de très mauvais pour son self-control, mais surtout pour son secret.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, s'attirant les regards curieux de sa famille. Il regarda par la fenêtre, vers la forêt, et décida qu'aller boire un peu de sang ne lui ferait pas de mal.

-**Je vais chasser**, les prévint-il.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Esmée acquiescer avant qu'il ne sorte à vitesse vampirique de la maison pour se diriger vers les bois. Il courut pendant quelques minutes, s'imprégnant de l'odeur et des bruits de la forêt. Il avait toujours aimé courir dans les bois, car il avait l'impression d'être enfin lui-même, en paix avec sa nature de vampire.

Il sortit de ses pensées en bifurquant vers la droite, se dirigeant vers les traces d'un cerf qu'il venait de sentir. Il ralentit un peu son allure, se faisant le plus discret possible. Arrivé à dix mètres de sa proie, il s'accroupie derrière des fougères denses capables de le cacher, surveillant le moment où il pourrait bondir. Il vit le cerf, se pencher pour manger un peu d'herbe, totalement inconscient du danger qui le guettait. Il sentit ses muscles se bander en préparation de son saut quand un gémissement venant de nulle part se fit tout à coup entendre. Il se figea un instant, pensant avoir rêvé, mais un coup d'œil vers le cerf lui appris que l'animal avait lui aussi entendu ce son. Il vit ensuite sa proie partir à toute vitesse quand le bruit se renouvela, mais il n'y fit pas du tout attention car ses muscles étaient totalement figés de choc. En effet car ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était absolument pas un son animalier. C'était un son _humain_. Il y avait un humain dans la forêt, proche de lui, alors qu'il était en _chasse_.

Il prit une grande goulée d'air avant de se décider à bouger, se déplaçant lentement vers ce qu'il pensait être l'origine du bruit. Il arriva finalement vers une petite plaine verte, dépourvue d'arbres, laissant ainsi le soleil entrer à flot dans le petit espace ouvert.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le centre de la plaine et sentit l'air se figer dans ses poumons (bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin de toute façon). Car au milieu de l'herbe verte et grasse, se tenait un corps frêle mais indéniablement masculin. Mais surtout recouvert de sang. Il retint sa respiration et s'approcha doucement de la silhouette à terre. Quand il arriva à quelques centimètres du corps immobile, il s'accroupie, retenant toujours sa respiration, et examina les blessures de l'adolescent, car s'en était indéniablement un. De nombreuses entailles recouvraient la peau qui était à découvert, lui faisant en premier lieu pensé à une attaque animale, mais une des blessures qui était une série de petites entailles étaient régulières, d'une précision chirurgicale, ce qui excluait donc sa première hypothèse. Sur une de ses jambes, il vit une trace de brulure toute fraiche. Et en regardant le corps devant lui, il put ainsi répertorier encore divers autres blessures, trop nombreuses pour même les compter, et il frissonna en se demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver, et surtout comment il avait pu arriver jusqu'ici car s'il se souvenait bien il n'y avait aucune habitation à part celle de sa famille dans les environs.

Il sortit de ses pensées pour détailler un peu plus le jeune homme devant lui. Il devait faire approximativement un mètre soixante-cinq ou soixante-dix, son corps était frêle mais musclé. Ses cheveux étaient longs, devant sûrement lui arriver au milieu du dos quand il était debout, et étaient d'un noir d'encre. Sa peau était pale, mais c'était peut-être un effet de la perte de sang. Il avait en tout cas un beau visage malgré la terre et le sang qui le recouvrait. Ses sourcils bien dessinés étaient eux aussi noirs, tout comme ses longs cils qui reposaient délicatement sur ses joues à la peau très douce, comme il put le constater en caressant distraitement ses pommettes hautes. Ses lèvres roses et pleines l'hypnotisèrent un moment avant qu'il ne sursaute en entendant celui qu'il détailler gémir de nouveau. Dans son sursaut, il relâcha le control sur sa respiration et il sentit une délicieuse odeur lui monter aux narines, plus délicieuses encore que celle de Bella mais contrairement à celle de la jeune fille, l'odeur du jeune homme ne lui causa aucune brulure, aucune envie dévorante, mais bien au contraire l'apaisa malgré le sang qui coulait, et c'est ce qui le choqua. Pourquoi alors que du sang, du sang _humain_ coulait, il n'avait aucunement envie de sauter sur le jeune homme pour le vider de son sang ? Et pourquoi au contraire son odeur l'apaisait, le détendait ?

C'était des questions auxquels il était incapable de répondre. Alors quand l'adolescent gémit une nouvelle fois dans son inconscience, il décida de le prendre dans ses bras pour le ramener chez lui, ne pensant même pas aux réactions de sa famille, car tout ce qui comptait pour lui pour le moment c'était de prendre soin de ce garçon blessé, de ce garçon au visage d'ange et qui était sorti de nulle part.

Il le prit donc au creux de ses bras aussi délicatement qu'il le put pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures, et s'étonna de son poids léger, car malgré le fait qu'il ait une force surhumaine, l'humain ne devrait-il pas peser plus que cela ? Ses réflexions se stoppèrent net quand sa charge se nicha un peu plus dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise, envoyant par la même un souffle d'air chaud dans son cou, qui le fit frissonner. Il se reprit vite puis se dirigea à vitesse vampirique vers sa maison, arrivant vite dans son jardin d'où il appela Carlisle. Il vit son père et le reste de sa famille arriver en vitesse, puis se figer dans un bel ensemble en voyant ce qu'il avait avec lui.

**-Mon dieu Edward, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Esmée en posant une main devant sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Quand il vit son expression, il sut qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il était à l'origine de l'état du jeune humain, il s'empressa donc de la détromper.

-**Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois**, expliqua-t-il alors que Carlisle s'avançait pour mieux voir l'état du brun, **je l'ai trouvé ainsi dans la forêt.**

**-Oh mon dieu, pauvre petit. Carlisle, tu crois qu'il aurait pu se faire attaquer par un animal sauvage ? **Demanda-t-elle à son mari.

-**Non justement**, intervint Edward, **j'ai remarqué que certaines de ses blessures étaient beaucoup trop régulières et précises pour être causées par un animal.**

**-Tu crois que ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'un humain ? **Question Carlisle alors qu'il faisait signe à Edward d'amener sa charge à l'intérieure.

-**Je le pense**, répondit Edward.

**-Pas que je ne me fiche complètement du sort de cet humain, mais personne à part moi ne trouve-t-il dangereux de ramener un humain ici ?** Demanda Rosalie, un brin hystérique.

-**Rosalie, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça en pleine forêt**, grogna Edward.

-**Et pourquoi pas ?** Rétorqua la blonde en grognant elle aussi.

A cette réponse, Edward montra les crocs en resserrant sa prise sur le corps frêle entre ses bras. Rosalie recula en voyant la réaction de son frère mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

**-Est-ce que tu penses à Jasper ? Cet humain est en sang !** répliqua-t-elle.

A ces mots tout le monde se figea pour se tourner vers l'empathe de la famille. Celui-ci se figea lui aussi en se rendant compte pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son frère avec le jeune brun, qu'il n'était absolument pas tenté par le sang pourtant à l'odeur alléchante du jeune homme.

Alice se rapprocha de son mari et posa une main délicate sur son bras en le questionnant :

**-Jasper ?**

-**Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, son sang ne me tente pas**, répondit-il tranquillement en posant son regard sur le corps entre les bras de son frère.

-**Vraiment ?** Questionna sa compagne avec une expression choquée.

-**Oui. J'en suis sûr**, sourit-il.

-**Moi non plus, il ne me tente pas**, intervint pour la première fois Emmett.

-**C'est vrai, que maintenant que j'y pense moi non plus, je ne suis pas tentée par le sang de cet humain,** dit Alice d'une voix songeuse, en laissant son regard errer sur la silhouette fluette.

-**Comment est-ce possible ?** Demanda Esmée à personne en particulier.

-**Je ne sais pas, mais on verra ça plus tard. Carlisle**, appela Edward.

-**Oh oui. Pose-le sur le canapé du salon. Alice va me chercher ma trousse de premier soin dans mon bureau. Esmée prépare une bassine d'eau tiède et des serviettes**, ordonna-t-il en commençant à examiner le blesser qu'Edward venait de poser délicatement sur le meuble. Restant ensuite à ses côtés pour prendre la main du brun.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de cet être au magnifique visage. Dès qu'il le lâchait ou s'éloignait un peu trop, une sensation de malaise se répandait dans sa poitrine.

Alice revint vite avec la trousse, de même pour Esmée qui arriva avec une bassine pleine dans les bras, et des linges sur l'épaule.

Edward pris les serviettes et les mouilla avec l'eau, puis il le passa délicatement sur le visage du brun, alors que son père faisait de même sur son torse qu'il avait découvert peu avant.

Et au fur et à mesure de son nettoyage il découvrit un visage encore plus beau et délicat qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au premier abord, et il resta subjugué par sa beauté, de même pour sa famille.

-**C'est un vampire aussi ?** demanda Emmett d'une voix troublée.

-**Non, c'est impossible, son cœur bat**, répondit le médecin d'une voix songeuse en regardant lui aussi ce visage d'une beauté comparable voire même supérieure à celle de leur race. S'il n'entendait pas au moment même les battements de cœur réguliers du blessé, il aurait lui aussi cru que le jeune homme devant lui était un vampire.

Il secoua la tête et reprit ses soins. Et c'est ainsi que durant deux heures, Carlisle et Edward dans une moindre mesure soignèrent le brun qui ne se réveilla à aucun moment.

-**Bien, je ne peux pas faire plus**, soupira Carlisle en reposant ses bandelettes.

Edward acquiesça tout en passant une chemise blanche lui appartenant au brun, le posant sur son torse pour pouvoir lui enfiler le vêtement trop grand pour la frêle silhouette. Il avait demandé peu avant à Rosalie de lui apporter une de ses chemises pour qu'il puisse habiller le brun. Une fois terminer un étrange sentiment de possession envahit sa poitrine en regardant le corps délicat de l'humain dans ses vêtements à lui, mettant son odeur partout sur la peau de leur invité. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées dérangeantes. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui l'envahissaient en présence du plus petit, alors qu'il ne le « connaissait » que depuis trois heures grand maximum.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en reprenant l'humain dans ses bras, «_ décidément je ne fais que soupirer, ces derniers temps »_ pensa-t-il avec un brin d'ironie.

-**Je vais l'installer dans ma chambre,** prévint-il.

_« Pour une fois que mon lit va servir ». _Cette pensée le troubla plus qu'elle ne le devrait, et il se secoua puis se mit en mouvement quand il vit son père acquiescer.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en faisant attention à ne pas trop bouger sa charge, puis il déposa le brun avec toutes les précautions du monde sur le matelas moelleux de son lit double avant de rabattre la grosse couverture sur lui.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté du brun, calant son dos contre la tête du lit, et il sourit avec tendresse quand il vit l'adolescent se rapprocher de lui pour se blottir contre son flanc.

Il prit un livre sur sa commode et commença à lire. Et c'est ainsi qu'il passa la nuit : alternant lecture et coups d'œil au corps blottit contre lui. De temps en temps un membre de sa famille venait aux nouvelles, bien qu'ils sachent parfaitement que le brun n'était pas réveillé grâce à leurs sens surdéveloppés. Edward commença ainsi à s'enfoncer dans une légère torpeur, et c'est pourquoi il fut très surpris quand il sentit le petit corps bouger contre lui, et il se décala donc pour regarder l'humain commencer à se réveiller. Il ne fit pas attention à sa famille qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre en entendant du mouvement, ni à son père qui le questionnait. Non, il ne faisait attention à rien de tout ça, la seule chose à laquelle il prêtait attention c'était au visage du brun qui se froissait légèrement.

Et c'est ainsi que son souffle se coupa quand les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu s'ouvrirent pour plonger dans les siens. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude profond qui le déstabilisèrent comme jamais.

Des yeux dans lesquels il plongea jusqu'à se noyer.

A suivre….

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu :D. A bientôt pour le deuxième !


End file.
